Little Monster
by icedmailou
Summary: Jongin tidak sanggup menghadapi monster kecil di rumahnya sendirian. [exo mpreg; kaihun, kyungsoo]


**Little Monster**

"_Daddy_,"

"Hmm,"

"Ada monster di jendela."

Jongin menghela napas panjang, ia pun mau tak mau membuka matanya kemudian berbalik, dan menemukan putra semata wayangnya kini sedang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Putranya itu mengenakan kaos kebesaran milik Sehun beberapa tahun yang lalu, lagi. Ugh, eksperimen apa lagi yang Sehun lakukan kepada putra mereka?

"Kyungsoo-ah," Jongin sebut nama putranya tersebut, ia kemudian bangkit untuk duduk dan membawa sang putra ke pangkuannya dalam sunyi, "Tidak ada monster di dunia ini."

Meski kini ayahnya mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkan dirinya, tetapi ia tidak merasa tenang dan malah semakin merasa ketakutan. Karena ternyata sang ayah tidak percaya pada ucapannya, jadi bagaimana bila ketika ia kembali ke kamarnya, kemudian 'monster' yang kini sedang ada di kamarnya itu malah memakannya?!

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo pun mulai merengek, memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menangis. Dan tangis Kyungsoo bukanlah hal yang Jongin dan Sehun sukai dari putra mereka. Kyungsoo adalah tipe anak yang menangis dengan volume suara kencang dan lama. Ini sudah pukul satu pagi, jadi Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya membuat bising pada saat seperti ini. Lagi pula Jongin sedang lelah karena harus menjaga Sehun yang kebetulan dari kemarin lusa jatuh sakit namun tetap pergi bolak-balik mengurusi pekerjaannya di kantor.

Mengingat kondisi buruk Sehun, Jongin pun membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar, mereka berdua pun duduk di ruang televisi. Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo tertular penyakit dari Sehun, serta tidak ingin tidur nyenyak Sehun jadi terganggu.

"Kita tidur di sini, _'kay_?" kata Jongin yang masih memangku tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Ia sisiri rambut putranya yang terasa agak lepek karena keringat dingin. Mungkin Kyungsoo baru saja bermimpi buruk tentang monster, makanya ia berbicara yang tidak-tidak. "Apa kau tadi bermimpi buruk?"

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan anggukan. Ia kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya ke tengkuk leher sang ayah.

Sambil masih mengelusi punggung Kyungsoo, dan menggumamkan sebuah nyanyian, Jongin pun menyalakan televisi yang diatur dengan tanpa suara. Perlahan ia sandarkan punggungnya ke sofa yang sedang didudukinya, kedua kakinya naik ke atas _coffee table_ di hadapannya (bila Sehun mengetahui ini, mungkin ia akan mengamuk pada Jongin).

Omong-omong soal kekasih Jongin, Oh Sehun, Jongin jadi rindu padanya. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan rumah yang sepi tanpa keceriaan dari kekasihnya tersebut. Sakit kepala dan flu yang menyerang Sehun itu sebenarnya salahnya sendiri yang rela pergi ke minimarket pada malam hari dalam hujan hanya demi membelikan putranya dua makanan ringan favoritnya. Sehun terlalu menyayangi putranya tersebut, dan Sehun merupakan pribadi berhati lembut serta berlaku baik kepada siapa saja yang dikenalnya. _Ugh, Oh Sehun. Pantas banyak orang yang menginginkanmu…._

"Kyungsoo, sejak kapan kau jadi penakut seperti ini?" bisik Jongin yang masih dapat didengar di dalam rumah yang sunyi itu.

"Aku bukan penakut!" Kyungsoo memekik dan merengek dalam dekapan Jongin, ia meremas kain pakaian ayahnya erat-erat.

"_Okay, okay_, kau bukan penakut." Balasnya yang diakhiri senyum kecil, ia paling senang menjahili Kyungsoo karena putranya ini paling lucu kalau sedang marah atau cemberut. Pipinya yang gempal biasanya akan memerah bila Kyungsoo merasa kesal, persis seperti Sehun. "Monster yang sebenarnya akan menyerangmu saat ini sedang tidur," kata Jongin yang kemudian dipandangi penuh tanda tanya oleh putranya, jadi Jongin pun melanjutkan, "_Mommy_, terkadang dia seperti monster, 'kan?"

"Hmm," Kyungsoo memprotesi ayahnya, ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, "_Mommy_ bukan monster."

Mereka berdua pun bergeming, Kyungsoo juga tidak berceloteh lagi semenjak obrolan mengenai Sehun yang dikatai oleh kekasihnya sendiri seperti monster. Namun kemudian terdengar Kyungsoo berkata, "_I miss Mommy_," dengan suara yang bergetar, khasnya bila ia akan menangis atau merengek manja, "_Dad_, aku ingin tidur dengan _Mommy_."

"Kyungsoo-ah, untuk saat ini kau tidak boleh tidur dengan _Mom_, _okay_? Dia sedang sakit."

"Tapi … tapi a-aku ingin tidur dengan _Mommy_," ucap Kyungsoo agak terbata, air mata mulai menetes ke pipinya, "Bagaimana kalau monsternya menyerang _Mommy _sekarang?!"

"_No,_ tidak ada monster. Semuanya baik-baik saja, lagi pula kenapa kau jadi sering membahas monster akhir-akhir ini?" karena seingat Jongin, ia dan Sehun tidak pernah memberikan Kyungsoo imajinasi-imajinasi mengerikan mengenai apa pun. Jongin dan Sehun bahkan berusaha untuk hanya membelikan mainan dan buku cerita yang lucu, serta menghindarkan Kyungsoo dari tontonan yang berunsur _horror_.

"Baekhyunie menceritakan monster di sekolah padaku," _Baekhyun_—teman Kyungsoo di Taman Kanak-Kanaknya, "_he said monsters are cool_."

"_And?_"

"Uh, aku tidak suka monster." Kyungsoo berbisik sangat pelan karena kemudian ia pun menangis kencang sebagai gantinya. Gambaran mengenai bagaimana mengerikannya monster yang Baekhyun ceritakan padanya teringat kembali. _Yep,_ Kyungsoo memang anak yang mudah ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, lebih baik kau jangan bermain lagi dengan Baekhyun, _hm_?"

"_No! I like Baekhyunie …_."

"Oh." Jongin kemudian sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo untuk melihat wajah sang putra. "Jadi kau lebih memilih terus takut pada monster hanya untuk Baekhyun? _Is that it_?"

Sesungguhnya Jongin hanya menanyakan pertanyaan biasa pada Kyungsoo, namun mungkin nada bicaranya yang memang selalu tidak bisa terdengar ramah dan juga sedikit menyeramkan. Inilah mengapa biasanya Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

"_Mommy_!" Kyungsoo memekik kencang, ia kemudian turun dari dekapan Jongin dan berlari menuju kamar di mana Sehun kini sedang terbaring—menikmati waktu istirahat yang diperlukannya—di lantai dua. Dan meski tentunya kaki Kyungsoo tidak sepanjang Jongin, namun tetap saja karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan energinya yang seperti tiada habisnya, Kyungsoo tetap lincah untuk berlari menghindari Jongin untuk kabur ke pangkuan Sehun.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar di hadapannya dengan bantingan yang keras, membuat Jongin berdecak kesal karena Sehun adalah seseorang yang mudah bangun bila mendengar bising yang ada di dekatnya. Dan benar saja, ketika Jongin berhasil mengejar Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar mereka, ia melihat Sehun tersentak lalu bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata merah nan sayu yang berair. Wajah pucat Sehun muncul dari balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"K-Kyungsoo?"

"_Mommy_!"

Jongin mendesah berat ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo berlari antusias mendekati Sehun. Anak kecil itu kemudian memeluk tubuh Sehun yang masih dilapisi oleh selimut tebal. Jongin segera berjalan cepat ke arah mereka ketika Sehun ingin mendudukan tubuhnya untuk menyambut Kyungsoo, ia kemudian membantu kekasihnya untuk duduk di sana susah payah. Napas Sehun sedikit memburu karena kelelahan. Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang untuk mendampingi.

"Hey, maaf kami mengganggumu." Kata Jongin dengan suara yang masih pelan, ia lirik Kyungsoo yang kini sedang duduk di pangkuan Sehun dengan nyamannya. Jongin merasa agak iri pada Kyungsoo saat ini. "Manjanya Kyungsoo mulai lagi, dan aku tidak bisa menjaganya."

Sehun pun tertawa, tawanya terdengar lemah. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo agar tangisannya reda. "Lagi pula aku sudah membaik."

"_Yeah_, membaik maksudmu dengan suhu tubuh yang masih tinggi seperti ini?" Jongin menarik satu tangan Sehun untuk digenggam, kemudian ia kecup tangan itu. "Cepat sembuh, hm? Kami merindukanmu."

"_Okay_." Sehun pun tersenyum, ia kemudian menarik tangan yang digenggam oleh Jongin agar dapat memeluk Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun menggumamkan lagu yang sama yang Jongin gumamkan sebelumnya untuk Kyungsoo.

Pemandangan indah ini Jongin nikmati dengan sangat baik, ia kemudian merapikan rambut Sehun yang menghalangi kening dan sebagian wajahnya. Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun yang terasa hangat, mungkin karena penyakitnya, atau entahlah, namun kedua pipi yang Jongin sukai itu kini merona. Perlakuan manis ini membuat Sehun pun mengukir sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya, senyumnya semakin lebar ketika Jongin mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak," Jongin berbisik pada Sehun sambil menarik Kyungsoo yang telah terlelap ke dalam pangkuannya, ia lalu berdiri—bersiap untuk membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya, "berisitirahat secukupnya, _'kay_? Aku ingin kau kembali, satu makhluk kecil ini saja sudah membuatku pusing, bagaimana dua?" Katanya sedikit bergurau ketika membicarakan putra mereka yang direspon oleh Sehun dengan tawa kecil.

Entah Jongin berkhayal, atau bagaimana, namun yang jelas ia sempat melihat dari ujung pandangannya Sehun yang mengelusi perutnya sambil berbisik, "Kaudengar, _Baby_? _Daddy _ingin kita sembuh."

.

**fin**


End file.
